Christmas Party
by YaoiLove101
Summary: This is a sequel to Halloween Party! It's what Christmas is like in the organization! Happy Holidays everybody!


KH – KH

Halloween had passed and now, the organization was getting ready for their absolute favorite time of the year, Christmas. Everyone loved Christmas, even if they sometimes didn't show it.

Marluxia was in charge of the Christmas tree that was in the livingroom. Along with that, he was also hanging up mistletoes everywhere (figures…). Then when he was working on the tree, he noticed Vexen walking by. Marluxia smiled and he grabbed Vexen and dragged him under one of the mistletoes.

"Marluxia, what are you–" Vexen started to say, but was cut off when Marluxia covered his mouth with one hand and pointed up with the other. Vexen looked up and blushed at what he saw. "Oh, no way! I'm not going to kiss you!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"Aw, come on! You know you love my kisses!" Marluxia said with a devilish smirk. "Just one! For me, please!"

Vexen sighed, knowing perfectly well that he would not get out of this without doing something. "Fine. If I give you a minute of making out, will that shut you up?"

"We'll see where it goes."

Vexen sighed again and leaned over to kiss Marluxia. After exactly a minute of making out, Vexen stopped. "There. Happy now?"

Marluxia just laughed.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You should know that mistletoes don't necessarily mean that you have to kiss the person's lips. You could have just kissed me on the cheek or something."

Vexen blushed and got angry. "Oh fuck you, Marluxia!" He yelled and started to stomp off.

"Good idea! I'll let you do that later!" Marluxia called to Vexen and could hear Vexen's groan of irritation. "No doubt about it now." He said to himself. "He loves me!"

--

Xemnas was in another room in the castle, looking over the decorations that Demyx and Xigbar had set up. They were in charge of decorations again like they had been with the Halloween party. They seemed to just love hanging up decorations together. Well, they basically liked doing anything together so it worked out.

Suddenly, Saïx came up and asked what he was doing.

"Oh… nothing really. I'm just looking over the decorations that II and IX put up. Speaking of which, have you–" Xemnas was cut off when Saïx spoke up.

"No. I'm sorry, Superior, but I am not going to look for them again. When I did after they finished decorating last time, they were in the middle of something and I'd rather not be shot by Number II for interrupting again."

"…I was simply going to ask if you've seen Number XI. He's working on the tree."

"Oh… my apologies and no, I have not."

"Well, thanks anyway."

"Anything else I can help you with?"

"No, that's all."

"Well… okay. Just call for me if you need anything and I'll come."

"I know. You always do." Xemnas said, and with that, Saïx walked off.

--

Xaldin was in the kitchen making some food for dinner and some sweets for afterwards. He just put some cookies in the oven when he heard a voice that could have come from none other than the British poker player. He called Xaldin's name from down the hall in an almost singing kind of way.

"I'm in the kitchen, Luxord!" Xaldin called.

Luxord walked into the kitchen, whistling. "Do you know why I'm so happy right now, Xally?"

"Because it's Christmas?"

"Well yes, but why does this holiday make me happy?"

"I don't know."

"It's because this is a magical time of year and I want to spend it with the one I care about most of all."

"Congratulations…" Xaldin said.

"Do you know _who_ this special someone of mine is?"

"No, and frankly I don't really care."

"I'm sure you would care if you knew who it was."

"Alright then, tell me."

"Not yet. I'll tell you at dinner… which smells great by the way." Luxord said, then started whistling again as he walked out of the kitchen.

--

Pretty soon, it was time for dinner and everyone gathered into the kitchen where everyone sat down at their assigned seats. Normally, everyone sat wherever the heck they wanted to in the kitchen, but the only time they ever got together in the kitchen all at the same time was during Christmas. They basically just got what they wanted, sat down, and simply started talking amongst themselves in their own conversations.

Vexen and Marluxia were apparently talking about some experiment that they were doing together. It had something to do with how they could keep flowers alive even through the worst frosts. Vexen had seemed to forget all about earlier with the 'mistletoe incident'. That was until Marluxia had to poke fun at him about it. Vexen blushed out of anger and started yelling at Marluxia for tricking him like that.

"Aw, come on, Vexy!" Marluxia whined. "You know you like it! Otherwise, you would not have kissed me at all!"

"I do not like it when you seduce me!"

"Denial." Marluxia sang.

"Oh shut up, Marluxia!" Vexen yelled.

"I will when you admit it!"

"Number IV, Number XI, we are trying to eat dinner not discuss your oh-so-fascinating love life!" Xemnas said.

"That reminds me…" Xaldin said. "Luxord, who exactly _is_ this special person of yours?"

"Oh, here we go!" Xemnas said and banged his head against the table.

--

After dinner, everyone gathered in the livingroom to open presents. Since there were thirteen people after all, they all decided that everyone would get one thing from the others. So everyone only got twelve presents each (Only? Lolz!). They were all taking turns so that they weren't all opening presents at the same time and making a mess of the place.

Xemnas was the first to go and his first gift was to Saïx obviously. "I hope you like it." He said as he gave Saïx a blue box with a red ribbon on top of it.

"I'm sure I will." Saïx said as he took the ribbon off and stuck it on Xemnas' forehead. He then opened the box and something popped its head out.

It was a small wolf puppy that was black and white. When the puppy saw Saïx, it started wagging its tail and trying to get to him.

Saïx picked the puppy up out of the box and it started licking Saïx's face.

"Do you like him?" Xemnas asked.

"I love him!" Saïx said and hugged Xemnas. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Once you come up with a name, we'll go out and get him a collar, alright?"

"Okay."

--

The rest of the night basically went like this: everyone watching _Christmas Vacation_ when the present opening was over, Marluxia was constantly dragging Vexen under another mistletoe, Xemnas and Saïx were trying to train the new puppy, Xaldin had dragged Luxord off somewhere when Luxord told him who his special somebody was and they never came back, Demyx playing Christmas songs on his sitar while singing with Xigbar, Axel constantly asking Roxas for a Christmas kiss and finally, Larxene being her usual witchy self and saying that she was surrounded by idiots. (Phew! That was a long sentence!)

All and all, it was a pretty normal Christmas for the organization.

KH – KH

I hope you all enjoyed this short (but hopefully good) Christmas story! Happy holidays to all and to all a good night!

Happy Holidays everybody!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!**_


End file.
